


Freckles & Feelings

by HeyitsRochelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Humour, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsRochelle/pseuds/HeyitsRochelle
Summary: Cas has developed a crush on Dean but the only problem is they’ve never spoken and he can’t seem to work up the courage to go up and speak to him. A.k.a. The three times Cas embarrassed himself in front of Dean and the one time he didn’t.





	Freckles & Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @illbeyourgentlemanstory on tumblr for reading over this for me and for your encouragement

Cas looked onwards in the queue in the café and spotted Dean, not too far in front of him talking animatedly to Benny and Victor. They seemed to be in their own happy bubble, laughing and joking loudly as Victor pushed Dean. Dean shuffled backwards awkwardly until he was standing directly in the haze the sun cast through the café’s window. Cas watched as Dean’s green eyes twinkled in the sunlight which also highlighted the light array of freckles that danced across his face. Benny said something - Cas couldn’t hear over the din of patrons and radio music - and Dean’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he broke into wholehearted laugh that gained him a few looks.

Dean was _unfairly_ pretty. It was the conclusion Cas came to every time he saw Dean. He had never actually spoken to Dean, only seeing him around campus, or sitting around in cafés or the library. Cas had no confidence whatsoever to strike up a conversation which led him quietly observing the handsome stranger from afar.

“Yeesh, you’re like a drooling dog.” Cas’ startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Gabriel’s voice and scowled at him. Gabriel gave Cas a knowing smirk before casting a quick look to Dean. Meg looked up from her phone and followed Gabriel’s gaze before turning back to Cas with the same knowing smirk.

“What? See something you like, _Clarence_.” She said. Cas’s scowl deepened and he sighed.

“Y’know, it’d be a whole lot easier to admit your crush and talk to him than blushing like a twelve year old girl.” Gabriel said, not-so-quietly. Cas rolled his eyes.

“I do not have a crush. Besides the opportunity to speak hasn’t arisen nor do I think it will.” Cas deadpanned. Gabriel smirked again and Cas could tell by the arch of his eyebrows that whatever he was thinking, wouldn’t be good. Then, Quicker than he could blink, Gabriel slapped the history textbook out of his hands and kicked it along the floor.

Cas gasped, and watched as it slid across the floor and hit Dean’s foot.

Dean stopped talking and looked down at the book before looking up at Cas. Cas, too embarrassed to say anything, blinked back.

“Sorry about my baby bro over here! He can be real clumsy when in the presence of hot gu– Ow!” Gabriel exclaimed once Cas elbowed him in the ribs.

“Why don’t you go over and get your book.” Meg teased. She turned to Dean. “You don’t don’t bite do you, _freckles_?”

Dean awkwardly shook his head. Already feeling his face flush Cas walked over to where the book was.

“Uh, here man.” Dean said picking up the book and handing it to Cas.

“I am very sorry about this.” Cas muttered. Dean shrugged and smiled. They locked eyes for a moment before Cas turned his focus to the floor. “Uh, I should…go back to where I was standing in line, because that’s where I was.” He stumbled awkwardly quickly turning away. He had no idea what he was saying and could feel his face flush with embarrassment.

“What the hell was that?” Gabriel said. Cas glared at him and Gabriel pursed his lips knowing better than to tease his brother.

* * *

 

It took everything in Cas’ willpower not to roll his eyes at the haggle of students who had cornered him and were shouting about something or the other. The Theatre society were performing what they called _documentary theatre_ and were set up around campus showing the rest of the university current affairs through the power of theatre. Cas didn’t understand it and wished it didn’t interfere with his simple walk to the library.

Carefully, he maneuvered out of the small crowd and breathed a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived when someone bumped into him causing him to stumble backwards, trip over something lying on the ground and falling, _hard_.

“Sorry about that brother.” he heard Benny’s voice say. Benny soon came to view as he felt someone place a hand in his shoulder.

“Woah, you alright, man?” Cas turned his head to the side ready to grumble a response but found his voice hitch a little when he saw who was crouching beside him. Dean.

Somehow, he was even prettier up close despite Cas noticing the small imperfections detailing his face. Concern was etched across his face and Cas felt a small tug in his stomach.

“I’m fine.” Cas muttered. Dean nodded and stood up, holding out his hand. Cas took it and heaved himself up.

Even Dean’s hand felt nice, especially slotted with his. A voice worked its way inside his head, chiding him for his thoughts. Dean doesn’t even know him. The sooner he gets over this _crush_ the better.

“You’re the textbook guy!” Benny said breaking Cas away from his thoughts and he immediately felt the embarrassment of Gabriel’s previous interference. Dean now looked at him, with a look of recognition and lips pursed into a small smile. Shyly, Cas nodded.

“Unless your mom had bad naming choices, I’m guessing your name ain’t the textbook guy.” Dean said, still smiling.

“Uh, Castiel. My name is Castiel.” Cas replied quietly, cringing at his sudden shyness. Dean had a look on his face as though he were considering Cas’ own name and then held out his hand.

“Cool. I’m Dean.” Cas shook his hand, deciding not to mention the fact that he already knew his name due to his countless hours of ‘observing’. Dean’s eyes flickered toward their clasped hands before furrowing his eyebrows. “Dude, I would have just settled for a hand slap or a hi five.”

“My apologies.” Cas said, looking down at his feet. Dean let out a laugh.

“No, It’s cool, man, I liked it.” Dean settled his hand on Cas’ shoulder and he couldn’t help but let out a small smile.

“C’mon Dean, Vic will kick our asses if we leave him waitin’ much longer.” Benny said, already walking away.

“See you later.” Dean said, clapping Cas’ shoulder. Cas stood still smiling. Although embarrassed about falling over and the awkward handshake, Cas decided that Dean’s laugh was one of his favourite sounds.

* * *

 

It had been a few days since Cas’ first encounter with Dean and it was all he could think about. He deliberately didn’t tell Meg and Gabriel knowing he would be subject to their endless teasing, as if he didn’t get teased enough by them. He walked into the library which was dead quiet, seemingly devoid of students. Cas didn’t mind, he liked the peace. As he walked on further he noticed that he would not be alone after all as he spotted Charlie standing at one of the tables, humming the imperial march theme, surrounded by large boxes of books.

“Hello Charlie.” Cas greeted, walking beside her. Charlie jumped and let out a little squeak.

“Sorry Cas, I didn’t expect to see you here. As you can see, It’s kinda a ghost town in here.” She said gesturing to the empty library.

“Do you need any help?” “Yes please. I’ve never been around so many books in my life. I mean, I love books but being around boxes full of them for two hours straight? I’m kinda going crazy.” She huffed, eyes scanning the various boxes. “The boxes should be labelled, just put them in the right section. One of the other volunteers can shelve them.”

Charlie moved to the opposite of the table and started sorting through another pile of books, putting them in the right boxes. Cas picked up a box full of autobiographies and put them at the beginning of the ‘Non-Fiction’ aisle. He made his way back and went to pick up another box. He was about to make conversation with Charlie when he saw her look up and smirk.

“Sup loser!” She said. Confused Cas furrowed his eyebrows until he heard the scuffle of footsteps behind him, letting him know that Charlie was in fact not calling him a loser. He turned around and of all the students in the university it was Dean that walked in. Backpack slung over one shoulder he smirked.

“Hey nerd.” He greeted back to Charlie before worming his way around the table to hug her.

“Hey Castiel.”

“Hello Dean.” Cas replied, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

He picked up another box, this time containing books on animals and nature. As he walked over to the non-fiction aisle he was sure he heard Dean whisper ‘ _Don't_ ’. Curiosity led him to pause for a few moments however whatever the subject was, was seemingly dropped.

“I got into another heated debate with Garth today.” Charlie said.

“Crap. Did you threaten stab him with your binder this time?” Dean said a hint of amusement in his voice. As Cas walked back over to the table he saw Charlie roll her eyes.

“He claimed that The Incredible Hulk was a better superhero than Batman! In what world does that make sense?”

“The wonderful wacky world of Garth. Why were you even arguing with him anyway? The dude pays two dollars for a newspaper, three times a week, just to read the Marmaduke and Garfield comic strips.”

“I know. But he insulted Batman. Dude _Batman_.”

“C’mere you big baby, it’s okay Bruce Wayne will always remain the superior hero.” Dean teased pulling her into a hug.

“But not as superior as Wonder Woman.” Charlie mumbled. Dean met Cas gaze and shook his head causing Cas to smile.

“Word of advice. Never argue about Superheroes with Charlie especially Wonder Woman.” Dean joked.

“We’re married in an alternate universe.” Charlie mumbled before pulling away, “but seriously Cas who do you think is the more superior hero, Batman or The Incredible Hulk?”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

“I am not familiar with either of those characters. I haven’t seen the films or read the comics.” Cas murmured. Judging by the looks on Dean and Charlie’s faces this was not the answer they were expecting.

“Dude we need to educate you. You need to watch the Batman films, even Batman and Robin. “ Dean said, a little eagerly. Cas noticed Charlie glancing between the both of them and smirking.

Cas nodded quickly before returning his attention to one of the boxes. The closest one to him was a particularly large one and Cas wasn’t too sure how he was going to move this one. Too shy to ask for help he tried to lift it. He failed. He tried again. He managed to lift one side a little however he didn’t anticipate its weight and when he felt the heaviness in arms he dropped the side he managed to drop the side he was lifting. It fell with a bang causing both Dean and Charlie to jump.

“You need any help buddy?” Dean called out. Cas knew he couldn’t lift this up by himself however his stubbornness got the better of him (and besides he _really_ didn’t want to look weak in front of Dean).

“Nope I’ve got it.’ He proceeded to try and lift again. When he thought he lifted it up successfully he went to move his hand to the other side however as luck would have it, it became really heavy. Cas yanked his hand back and stumbled backwards.

“Woah, lemme help you.” Dean said moving to the other side of the box. Cas felt his cheeks flush.

“I guess I don’t have it after all.” He murmured lifting the other side of the box up. Dean said nothing as the two of them moves the box to the correct section.

* * *

 

“And that’s how I discovered that a pickled chocolate milkshake is the best hangover cure.” Gabriel babbled, shoving a few fried into his mouth. Cas grimaced and was certain that a pickled chocolate milkshake would not cure a hangover.

“Fascinating. That explains where the little brain cells you did have went.” Meg said distastefully. “Have you finally spoken to Freckles yet, Clarence?”

Cas shook his head and avoided her gaze.

“I don’t understand why you have such a massive stick up your ass. Worried he’ll fall in love with this?” Gabriel said, finger circling his face. “I know Meg has.”

“In your dreams sweetheart.” Meg leant over and stole a couple of Gabriel’s fries.

“Here comes loverboy now!” Gabriel piped up nudging Cas. Cas looked up to see Dean walking over to his table smiling.

“Hey Cas.” Dean greeted. Cas couldn’t help but smile back as Dean used his nickname.

“Hello Dean.” He noticed Gabriel and Meg staring at him. “Uh, would like to sit with us?” Dean stared at the three of them, looking a little lost.

“Here have a seat. We don’t bite, _freckles_.” Meg said somewhat patronising, pulling out a chair. Dean frowned but obliged.

“Uh, it’s Dean.”

“Cute. I didn’t ask.” Meg said bluntly. Cas glared at her.

“So what brings you to this side of the woods Dean-O?” Gabriel asked.

“Uh, I wanted to ask Cas something.”

“You do?” Cas replied, surprised. Dean nodded before awkwardly looking at Meg and Gabriel then back at Cas with a few moments of silence passing.

“Well this is sickening. I’m gonna leave you two lovesick puppies before you start playing kissy face with each other.” Meg said getting up and collecting her garbage. She hit Gabriel on the shoulder. “You too, Sandler.” Gabriel rolled his eyes but stood up shoving his last few fries in his mouth before collecting his own garbage and throwing into the nearby bin.

“You’re no fun. Catch you later kiddos. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He began to walk away before quickly running back and leaning down in between Dean and Cas and smirking. “Oh and use protection.”

“Bye Clarence. Bye, _Dean_.” she turned away with Gabriel following. Cas rolled his eyes.

“They seem-”

“Unpleasant. Ignore them .” Cas said picking up his burger.

“Meg’s personality is an acquired taste and I’m stuck with Gabriel.”

“You two related or something?” “He’s my twin brother.” “And you’re both named after angels?”

“Our mother had an obsession with them. Unfortunately, I can’t get away from him. He’s extremely obnoxious as you saw, but I’ve learned to tolerate him.”

“Yeah, brothers will do that to you.” Dean chuckled.

“Do you have a brother, Dean?”

“Yeah, he’s younger than me. Wants to go to college too. He’s a real nerd. I saw your textbook the other day, you studying History?” Cas nodded.

“Cool. Mechanical engineering right here.” Dean said gesturing to himself. “I drive a Chevy Impala, best damn car you will ever see.” Cas nodded in approval.

“You wanted to ask me something?” Cas said breaking the silence that fell between them.

“Uh, yeah.” Dean fiddled with his hands awkwardly. “Um, I know we haven’t spoken but I like you Cas.”

“You _like_ me?” Cas’ eyes widened.

“Yeah, you seem cool. And I was thinking about what you said how you’ve never seen Batman, which is crazy by the way, and well Charlie wants to hold a movie night, it’d be good if you came.”

“Really?” Cas wasn’t sure he was dreaming. Did Gabriel slip something in his drink?

“Yeah. I’m not really good with this stuff.” Dean said scratching at the table. “It’s fine, Dean.” Cas said placing a hand on his arm. “I’d love to.”


End file.
